the vampire diaries damons side of the story ch 5
by twihardfreak1991emma26
Summary: sorry for the wait i have had writers block and have a new job i will try and get 6 and 7 up this week seeing as i am going to be on hoilday as of next sat i will be going on hoilday for 2 weeks i will try to get chp 8 also


The vampire dairies :Damon's side of the story chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own rights or characters

Damon woke up to see Charlie was still sleeping so peaceful his head was pounding so he went down to Charlie's kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and possibly cook nah Charlie probably has a personal chef then Damon thought did he like her for her or her money even though he had the same amount of money maybe even more but he did enjoy spending time with her and liked her personality and thought had so much respect for ….. Then he heard footsteps

It was charlotte she had just woken up and was in a pair of boy shorts and spaghetti strap t shirt and a pair of slippers

Charlotte ; you do realise I am going to have to keep you here

Damon : (planting kisses softly on her neck and other places on her body) oh and why is that ?

Charlotte ; you make coffee don't worry I'll feed you and other things

Damon ; and how would Stefan cope without me ?

Charlotte : he can cope I am hopeless

Damon ; ok but you have to tell Stefan (Charlie's cell starts ringing )

Charlotte : ok hold on one second

Charlotte takes her phone call and looks at the caller id her twin brother Michael

Michael : have you seen the paper this morning ? Turn to page 6

Charlotte : no why what's in it ? (turns to page 6 in the news paper)

Michael : our baby sister pole dancing in some club and the head line reads Taylor girl goes wild I mean mom is cracking up and even the word boarding school has been mentioned

Charlotte : she is in a boarding school

Michael : I heard Switzerland thrown around

Charlotte : ok she would hate that I have to go I'm getting another call

Michael : ok bye

Charlotte goes on to her next call

Tiffany ; hello sweat heart I suppose you have read the paper

Charlotte :yes so not to intrude what's her punishment ?

Tiffany ; boarding school is out no credit cards for a month oh wait I just had a fabulous idea

Charlotte : oh I don't like where this is going

Tiffany : why don't I move her there with you

Charlotte: mom I work like 50 hour shifts and I'm always on call and I have to much to do and I wouldn't have time to take care of her

Tiffany : please honey please I'm begging

Charlotte : no just because things got hard for you doesn't mean you get to pawn her of. The phone cut of

Damon ; what was that about ?

Charlotte : family stuff nothing you need to worry your pretty head about

Damon: wow that's your sister (looking at page6) wow she is

Charlotte :don't say another word (slaps him across the head) hey she is an evil spoilt brat if you think that's bad you should have seen me at her age ok I am sharing way to much information

Damon : no go on I want to here did someone forget a homework assignment (said in a sarcastic tone of voice laughs)

Charlotte ; no I was …(stammers and sheds a single tear which she hopes doesn't turn in to a river) I was I was in re…..hab 3 times but that was the past

She throws herself into Damon's muscular arms and breaks in to tears he can sense that she doesn't want her sister to become the way she was but he stopped his thoughts there and then and just held her and told her everything was going to be ok and shush her like she was a baby this reminded him of when he first held Stefan before all the drama he would love to have children of his own but in his condition he couldn't so to answer his question before he knew why he wanted to be with Charlie.

So that day he and she sat and watched bad TV and laughed and joked and made plans to meet again on Tuesday night Charlie was busy all week with work as the old saying goes take an inch take mile let me explain the hospital gave her today of in exchange for rounds and work Saturday and Sunday .

After that Damon left charlotte caught up on her work and did a few loads of laundry and realised it was 5 thirty so she did the things that she normally did for the week so she was caught up.

So she sat looking threw her old photo albums pictures from birthdays normal outings, Christmases , Halloweens and other family occasions and she came across one picture which reminded her why she didn't go over board on the drinking and quit the awful things that put her in to that dreadful place and she thought to herself she sounded like a typical LA brat.

Flash back

Location ; Jamie greens house

Jamie : ok who wants the next draw ?

Charlotte : toss it here

So Jamie tossed the joint to her and she took the joint and inhaled 1 ,2 ,3 draws of the joint and took it from her mouth and smoke rose from her mouth like a smoke does from a burning building. She passed the joint Sarah Madison who did the same she passed it to Fredrick Fitzgerald also with them was Wayne ,Preston and Jessica.

They were all set for a night out after a droll benefit each had their own fake id which got them in to the hottest night clubs on the boulevard strip they guys kept it cool and casual and the girls hot but didn't try and knew they were hot. They had split 4 bottles of champagne and two joints and knew once they hit the benefit there would be out bursts of giggles and various kids hitting the munchies and hallucinations all side effects to the joints.

Preston ; so what is this event are parent's are dragging us to for

Sarah : cancer or something like that does anyone really care

Charlotte : frick I uh shit its 8 o clock

Jamie : oh my god Charlie is going to lose her Gucci satrapies and vintage channel dress if we don't get there

Jessica ;that's midnight

Everyone burst out laughing and someone said snuff and burst out laughing resulting in the effect that the joint had set in.

Fast forward

Charlotte had fallen asleep on the sofa with book open at the page she had left it and all of a sudden she felt her pocket vibrate it was her cell she looked at the caller id it was her mother she ignored the call and went back to sleep.

Damon's perspective

Damon went home sat on the couch flicking through the TV he only did this because he read all of Stefan diaries and thought were is he probably on a date with Elena he was bored and thought hmm in this situation he would feed have sex wait it clicked he hadn't even slept with Charlie yet. Ok in this situation he thought ok have sex with her. So he fell asleep in bed and got up to find Stefan having breakfast.

Stefan : morning so did you just get in or did you stay at Charlie's

Damon : cut the small talk crap and no I stayed here

Stefan : 2 days with out sex woo this must be a record so what did you two do yesterday

Damon :yes but may I remind you relationships are not ah screw it sex makes or breaks a relationship

Stefan : so what is she doing now ?

Damon : working today , tomorrow and the next day which means I am going to go and get wasted and find a new thing wait can I borrow your cell

Stefan : you are not provoking Elena

Damon : no I but I do want to call her

Stefan : no Damon no

Damon grabs Stefan's cell but it rings and its Elena so being Damon he answers

Damon : Stefan's phone oh hi Elena oh yea I'm sure wait is Jeremy there ? Why because I want to talk to him and don't pretend to put me on hold like last

Elena gets Jeremy and gives him the cell

Damon : Jeremy what are you doing tomorrow ?

Jeremy : nothing why ?

Damon : well how about we have a 2 days of gaming I'm bored and come on I need all the practice ok great wait Elena wants to talk to Stefan

Damon : here Stefan

Damon said tossing Stefan the cell phone were he would probably begin his mushy love talk with Elena.

So he went to his room to read his favourite author of all time ok make that two favourites Anne rice and Mr Stephan king .

So eventually he feel asleep with both books laying open and the pounding sound of his alarm clock and regret of oh why did I drink the scotch. It was 1 pm.

Damon : oh crap there is only one way to cure a hangover Irish coffee

Damon made his way down the stair case to find Jeremy with a bunch of games that could last 3 days

The thing about hospitals is you never know what to expect its like life or in the rule of war never ever underestimate your enemy. working a 42 hour shift does have its take on people. Various symptoms include coffee , memory loss , sleep depravation ,and forgetfulness.

At the end of the day charlotte wanted to go home to sleep and only wake up to find coffee and not have to work that next day. So returning home dropping the keys in the bowl and went straight for the living room dropped her bag and with a loud plop it landed on the sofa and went into the kitchen and hit the coffee maker to reheat it.

So hitting play on the answering machine and with that the machine started in its robotic voice

You have no new messages

So pouring coffee into her cup sitting down and today being Monday she thought food shopping , need to get to a cash machine wait stop making mental lists so she just sat there with the warm hot Italian aroma smell of the rich ground coffee beans in her hand grasping it to dear life and with the first sip she watched the window and saw a drop of snow and a car pull in to the drive way and instantly recognised the car in a heart beat and instantly new who would drive that type of car and put on her ugg boats and ran for the door.

Michael : hey Gilmore

Charlotte : Gilmore oh my god what are u doing here I thought you were swamped.

Michael :its been ages and when do I get to see my sister plus I wanted to see your digs

Charlotte : come on in I just made coffee

With that they went inside sat and chatted and made plans

Elena : who is that with charlotte ?

Stefan : I don't know


End file.
